yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fukurou
, is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Minor Antagonist * Yo-kai Watch 4: Minor Antagonist ** Yo-kai Watch 4++: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Fukurou wears a cloak and a hood with a mask. He has long brown hair poking out of the sides of his head. He always seems to have a Blowgun, along with many special blowdarts infused by a malice-enhancing virus that turn people into Wicked Yo-kai and forces Yo-kai into their Shadowside forms. Alternatively, he can also throw them. He also has owl-like wings that are hidden under his cloak. Fukurou is loyal to Haruya, being tasked with shooting Malice-infused darts to humans in order to locate the individual they call "the princess", and tries his best to remain useful to him, to the point of becoming a fanatic. However, his lack of progress upon finding her, coupled with his failure to dispose of Touma, causes Fukurou to fall from grace at Haruya's eyes. Upon being coldly called "useless" by the Oni-tribe Yo-kai, he becomes desperate to prove his worth to his master once more, which leads him to make the rash decision of using the Fudou Raimeiken, by stabbing himself in the wrist, in order to become Fudou Myouou Ja. His despair hits rock bottom after this, which causes him to give on his malice and become Shinmagunjin Fukurou. However, this may hint that he is also a bit suicidal, as he was warned that this power would kill him. Profile ''Shadowside Anime'' Fukurou appears to be working for Haruya, who gives Fukurou the job of finding the individual known as "The Princess". To this end, he shoots Malice virus-infused darts to humans to trigger their transformations into Wicked Yo-kai and causing Natsume and her friends to fight and subdue Ghostcycle and Jingeki, as said darts can force transformations into Shadowside forms. He also manages to observe Touma and his use of the Yo-kai Watch Ogre and reports this to Haruya, who develops an interest on the human. In SS012, Fukurou is tasked with disposing of Touma after Haruya steals the Fudou Raimeiken. Fukurou drops Touma in the ocean, but Touma is saved by Jaou Kaira. In SS014, Haruya appeared extremely annoyed at Fukurou when he requested to investigate the Shadowside Detective Agency, and the former coldly deems him "useless" for taking too long to locate the Princess and not being able to dispose of Touma. Upon this, Fukurou starts spiralling into despair, to the point of resolving to redeem himself at the eyes of his master by using the Fudou Raimeiken Haruya unwittingly left to his care. Fukurou, desperately eager to prove his worth to Haruya, ambushed Natsume and her group in a mall by using his Wicked darts as weapons to literally pit the environment against them; however, with the help of Jibanyan and Komasan, Natsume fends off the wave of attacks. Annoyed, Fukurou uses the Fudou Raimeiken and his own blood to stabilize its wavelength, turning him into Fudou Myouou Ja. Although he easily defeats Jibanyan and Komasan, he later is no match for Suzaku, and the Fudou Raimeiken starts rejecting him, which eventually reverts him to his normal form after sustaining several blows by Suzaku. After being defeated in this form, Douketsu (who was observing the whole confrontation alongside Haruya), while retrieving the Fudou Raimeiken, appears and callously lectures him by saying he is a fool who marches to his own demise, which further pushes Fukurou into despair. As a desperate measure and upon reaching the deep end of his despair (and a mysterious voice on his subconscious prompting him to tap on his malice), he turns into Shinmagunjin Fukurou, knocking the Fudou Raimeiken off the roof and becoming powerful enough to even match Douketsu and forcing him into retreat. Natsume summons Hyper Micchy to subdue the newly transformed Fukurou, but Micchy wastes enough time for his transformation to wear out just before making a finishing blow, allowing his foe to put him out of the fight. As he closes in on the Detective Agency, Touma, who had retrieved the Fudou Raimeiken, appears from behind as Fudou Myouou Ten. Fukurou attempts to attack him, but Fudou Myouou Ten slices him down the middle, killing and vaporising him. ''Yo-kai Watch 4 Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology * translates to "Owl". * Shinmagunjin Fukurou is a combination of is possibly translated as "True Demon God" and Fukurou. Trivia * Upon his apparent death in SS014, Fukurou became a trend on Twitter in Japan, mostly in the form of fanart. * He is voiced by Kensuke Satō. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Natsume's World Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble